


Things Like This

by SheLovedTooEasily



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: I don't ship real people, I wrote this for my friend on tumblr, M/M, but there is a kiss, but these two assbutts need to staaahp, no smut just fluff, she made me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLovedTooEasily/pseuds/SheLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision to take the relationship between Dean and Cas to a new level is finally made, and Jensen thinks he will be able to handle it, being the professional that he is. Unfortunately that's not completely true when the moment of truth arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect, this is all fictional. I have nothing against Jensen/Misha's wives and/or families. Just think of this as an AU. Please don't kick me out of the SPN fandom. I'm a nice person, I swear.

A deep sigh fell from Jensen's lips as he stared at the task at hand. He couldn't do it. He wanted to, but he was scared to death. Needless to say; he was mentally punishing himself for not being able to get his shit together and act like the professional that he was, but that didn't quite seem to work.

He should've seen it coming: the writers were taking Dean and Cas' relationship to a new level after years and years of will-they-won't-they. And when he’d first read the script he'd thought that he would be able to handle it; after all it was just part of the job. But now that the moment of truth was there, Jensen realized how wrong he'd been. Now that he was staring into Misha's way-too-blue eyes. Well, Cas' blue eyes, to be more exact. But even though it was technically Dean who had to kiss Cas, Jensen was well aware that it were still his lips that were going to touch Misha's. He had already messed up his lines five times, and they hadn't even made it to the actual kissing part yet. This was a downright disaster.

There were just too many cameras and curious eyes on the two of them, and what made it worse were the very real feelings that Jensen had for his co-star. Feelings that he'd been stubbornly denying from the day he'd first met the attractive dark haired man with the gorgeous smile.

"Jensen?" Misha's soft yet concerned voice pulled Jensen out of his thoughts.

Jensen's eyes briefly flickered down to Misha's lips, which didn't help matters at all.

"I'm sorry, Mish... I just need a moment." He whispered back.

Misha gave him an encouraging smile, nodding in understanding.

"I need a 10 minute break." Jensen announced in general, voice louder now.

His statement ended the silence, crewmembers around them leaving their positions and the sound of chatter filling the crowded studio.

Jensen shot Misha a quick apologetic look before rushing out of the room, making his way outside to get some much needed fresh air...

 

~*~*~

Jensen stepped outside, the cold November air greeting him. He took a deep breath, sitting down on the small metal bench near the entrance of the studio, resting his head in both his hands.

"Pull yourself together, man." He angrily muttered to himself.

He sat like that for a good five minutes, his chaotic thoughts making his head spin. All of the sudden, the atmosphere shifted. He became aware of Misha's presence before the other man had even uttered a word. His co-star had quietly taken the seat next to him.

When Misha rested his warm hand on Jensen's shoulder, Jensen shivered involuntarily.

"I'm so sorry, Mish." He apologized for the second time that day. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I keep screwing up."

Misha sighed, gently rubbing his friend's shoulder. "I don't need an apology, Jen."

"I know... I don't even know what to say." Jensen replied, making the mistake of turning his head and meeting those stunning blue eyes.

They were examining him closely, as if Misha was trying to actually read his mind.

"Maybe I can help with that." The older actor offered after a moment of silence. "Look Jen, if all of this makes you uncomfortable, all you have to do is say so. The only reason they went through with this in the first place was because we gave them the green light… I trust they’ll understand when you tell them you have second thoughts.”

“I don’t.” Jensen replied abruptly.

Misha held up his hands in defense. “Alright, I was just saying… I mean, if kissing me grosses you out too much, I can fully understand.”

Jensen knew his friend well enough to know that he was joking now, but he felt the need to go against his statement anyway.

“That’s nonsense, Mish. You know that...”

Misha shrugged, taking his eyes off of Jensen and looking at his shoes instead. “So… Do you wanna enlighten me then? Tell me what the real problem is?”

There was an outstretched silence.

“Or not…” Misha added dryly, seeing as Jensen remained quiet.

When Jensen finally spoke, his voice was low and fragile. “I’m scared…”

“You’re scared? Scared of what?”

Jensen forced himself to look Misha in the eye. Blue met green again, and Misha attempted to give his friend a reassuring smile.

“I don’t know, okay! Scared to _feel_ things. Things I don’t want to feel. Things I _shouldn’t_ feel!” Jensen suddenly blurted out.

Misha’s eyes grew wider as it was slowly sinking in _exactly_ what his friend was telling him.

“Scared of what it will do to me when I have to do things like _this_.” Jensen continued, shakily raising one of his hands to Misha’s face, and gently cupping his jaw that was mildly covered in scruff.

The way Misha leaned in to his touch almost made it seem like it was a natural thing for the two of them to do. Something they’d done a million times before. Jensen couldn’t help it when his thumb gently caressed the other man’s jawline.

“I understand…” Misha said softly. “And I imagine it will only get harder when you have to do things like… _this_.”

Jensen stopped breathing, for Misha leaned closer to him, not stopping until their noses were touching.

“Mish…” Jensen warned as he closed his eyes, his voice breaking as he felt his co-star’s warm breath against his lips.

Misha smiled wistfully, and started to pull back, not wanting to push his friend. And it wasn’t until then that Jensen realized that he didn’t _want_ Misha to pull back. Jensen’s hold on Misha’s jaw became firmer, keeping him in place.

“You know what worries me the most?” Jensen whispered unexpectedly.

All Misha did was shake his head, as far as that was possible with Jensen’s strong hand securing him.

“If I have to do things like… _this_.”

Without thinking, Jensen recklessly closed the gap between them, his lips colliding with Misha’s before Misha could even begin to ask what the hell Jensen was talking about. And damn if it wasn’t the best thing that Jensen had ever felt in his life. And damn if Misha wasn’t kissing him back eagerly, his hands already traveling up and finding their way into Jensen’s hair.  
The kiss lasted far longer than Jensen had planned, but he couldn’t stop. Their lips were fitting together so perfectly, and the taste of Misha only made him crave more. One of Jensen’s hands was now pressed against the back of Misha’s neck to keep him in place, the other playing with the messy dark hair that was so typically Misha.

When they eventually broke free due to a very alarming lack of oxygen, Jensen blinked in astonishment before he cautiously scanned Misha’s half-smirking face.

Jensen was lost. Because this right here, was plenty to confirm that Jensen had been right. If he had to do _things like this_ without falling even more in love with Misha Collins... yeah that was _definitely_ going to be a problem…

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I don't ship real people, I don't ship real people... But Cockles, ugh.


End file.
